


Making Amends

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Pregnancy, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: While on vacation Niko bumps into Daisy O'Mega and after a short stint of tension, the women put aside their differences and enjoy each other's company





	Making Amends

Making Amends

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

 


End file.
